Sexless Meaning
by Piratechief
Summary: Wednesday Addams never thought she would tolerate her science project partner, let alone have sex with her. And spend the rest of her life with the cheery drop of sunlight? Impossible.
1. 1 Week

Wednesday never thought she could take interest in the light. Not even so far as to simply tolerate it. She despised it, detested it, abhorred it, and regarded it with the upmost contempt.

At least, back then she had.

"Wednesday, please read off the name you've selected."

A name.

The name that would later bring a sliver of sun into her dark and dreary life and partially chase away the shadows that had concealed her in solitude. Back then something like that seemed impossible, but the impossibility had been printed neatly on a folded slip of paper among twenty others like it. Out of all her classmates it had to have been that name. She could have dug deeper into the hat, the hat that had held her fate, but even then would anything have changed?

Possibly.

Probably not.

"Riley Owens," she'd said without emotion, not even taking the time to look for the owner of the name before moving to throw it in the trash. At the time it hadn't mattered, but now Wednesday sometimes found herself wishing she had kept the small slip of parchment, if only for sentimental reasons.

The classroom rippled with whispers and sighs of relief as it registered to not be their own name then quickly switched to gasps and groans as they gave sympathy to the unlucky individual. Without a word Wednesday glided ominously back to her desk and pulled out a worn paperback book. She had no interest in searching out her supposed 'partner' and so ignored the expectant looks being thrown her way. She considered the act as doing them a favor. As the other students took their turns drawing from the hat and giggles and chatter resumed the young Adams girl remained passive to the noise, flipping through the pages absently as she brushed up on her poisons. The gentle whoosh and familiar creasing of pages was enough to nearly drown out the rest of the world. However it was not enough to numb her to a sudden presence slide into the seat in front of her, and only after a minute of feeling eyes upon her did she glance upwards.

The vision of horror that sat before the young Adams teen had her eyebrow twitching.

Smiling nervously sat a girl in a white flowery blouse and peach skirt. Her rosy cheeks had subtle dimples and her braces glinted with pink bands. In the sun shining through the classroom windows her strawberry blonde hair gleamed healthily throughout luscious waves and the sweet scent of vanilla wafted from her entire being.

It made Wednesday want to bodily gag.

"Um, Wednesday Addams?" she implored with a hesitant smile. Her dimples deepened a bit and Wednesday almost cringed. After receiving no response the girl wilted a bit. "M-My name's Riley. I guess we'll be partners for this project."

"Unfortunately," she replied sardonically and offered nothing more. She didn't need to waste words on this…nightmare. As her glare increased its intensity Wednesday almost smirked as she watched the girl begin to shake with fear. It was obvious she didn't want to be near Wednesday any more than said girl wanted to be near her but she continued to persist.

"Wow, eleventh grade and we're still doing these kinds of projects," she began with a breathy giggle and scrunched nose. "It's kinda lame they still treat us like kids."

Wednesday narrowed her eyes as Riley gave another small laugh. She almost wished her ears would start bleeding so she could drown out the vile sound.

"Just stay out of my way," she ordered before standing and heading to the library.

Of course by that she meant just let her do all the work so any social interactions between them would be kept to near nothing. Riley had watched her go in shock, her blue eyes blinking as the teacher said nothing to stop her from leaving the classroom. Nobody ever stopped her from doing as she pleased.

Students feared her.

Teachers feared her.

And the sheep named Riley Owens needed to get back in the herd.

XxXxXxXxX

"Don't throw up," Wednesday demanded in annoyance as she regarded her companion's green tinted face.

"B-But...its insides..." Riley clamped her mouth shut as bile began to rise. She stared in silent horror as Wednesday plucked the gallbladder from the corpse and set it aside. "It stinks..."

"Would the smell of a cadaver be more appealing to you? I am sure I could convince the teacher to work on one for extra credit," she said with a smidge of amusement.

Riley's face nearly had Wednesday smiling but she turned away instead and continued her work.

"S-So, how about w-we hit the library after school? I b-bet we could find some books on anatomy."

With a sigh of annoyance Wednesday rolled her eyes. It was the fourth time the shivering mess of a girl had asked within the week. Why couldn't she just leave it be?

"No. I do the research at home."

Silence.

Finally.

"Th-then how about I go to your place?"

Pausing in her removal of the brain Wednesday gave herself a moment to absorb the question. This was new. No wait, this was impossible. Nobody had ever asked to go to her house, not even previous project partners, and with very good reason. It was quite a shock to hear the ever skittish Riley Owens present such a brave and stupid suggestion. In a flash, anger pooled hotly in her stomach as she watched the other girl wriggle and twitch with obvious fear. How dare a person such as her think she'd be allowed into her home? Growing livid Wednesday turned fully to the girl, intent on ripping her a new one, but the venomous words died instantly as she was assaulted by the biggest blue eyes ever turned her way. Something in them struck a chord within Wednesday, and at first she couldn't quite figure out why. And then she remembered Joel. Sweet, sickeningly innocent Joel. He'd been the only person she'd ever taken into her home, introduced to her family, and ultimately be her first young love. He had the same gaze Riley was giving her now, and she still didn't understand why it had her hesitating. Riley was just like him. Nice, normal…accepting.

So unlike herself.

"Okay," she said sending Riley nearly reeling in shock.

"Seriously?" she said sounding out of breath.

"I don't joke," Wednesday replied, tone hard and final.

Riley said nothing more, but the harshness in Wednesday's voice did not keep her from smiling. Said girl smiled as well, inwardly. After all, the first time Joel had visited nearly gave him a heart attack.

Riley's fear would surely serve as quality entertainment.

XxXxXxXxX

Wednesday shifted on her bed as she scribbled notes in preparation for her science paper. A quick glance to her right only annoyed her more as her supposed partner remained unconscious and useless. She had been hoping to scare Riley, not incapacitate her. Meeting her mother had been no problem, Riley simply having been in awe at Morticia's grace and beauty. Gomez wasn't really that bad either, but he did end up getting her flustered. His outright flourish and, to put it lightly, sexual pheromones turned Riley's face so red Grand-mama asked of blunt force trauma. Lurch and Uncle Fester finally seemed to pull the fear out of her though. Smirking Wednesday relished her trembles at Lurch's sheer height and Uncle Fester's madness. But it was Thing who finally took the cake, Riley screaming bloody murder as he perched on her shoulder in greeting which ultimately caused her to faint and end up in Wednesday's room.

On her bed.

Where she didn't belong.

A soft grumble alerted Wednesday to Riley's awakening. Setting aside her work she stared down the other girl with a look of undeniable annoyance. Said girl shifted onto her side and stretched, unintentionally showing off a bit of her creamy white stomach that Wednesday eyed passively (it wasn't _nearly_ as white as her own skin), and soft green eyes seemed to smile as they fluttered open causing Wednesday to shiver in disgust. How could someone be so damn happy all the time? Then those same eyes focused and widened with fear as Riley's hand shot out to grasp Wednesday's in panic.

"It was a hand!" she gasped to her surprised partner. "Th-That's imp-possible! A hand c-can't move around on its own!"

Wednesday was about to rip her hand away in anger but paused as Riley's breathing started to shudder and spasm. She began to take short, quick gasps and hurriedly reached into her jeans pocket to grab what was soon revealed to be her inhaler. Taking a couple puffs from the plastic container Riley shuddered and swallowed dryly, grunting in pain at the scratchiness of her throat. Wednesday gazed on with interest rather than worry, watching as Riley's delicate shoulders rose and fell heavily with each grateful intake of oxygen. She wondered just how fragile this girl really was, having noticed before some deep bruising from her earlier fainting.

"That was Thing," she replied calmly though the feeling was not mutual within Riley.

"But-B-But it was a-"

"A hand, yes," she stated, her calm hardening a bit as she retrieved her notes once more.

Riley swallowed and took a minute to breathe. Wednesday watched in her peripheral as the drop of sunshine stared intensely at her floor and the young Adams member wondered if she was going into shock. If so she was not letting her use her blanket.

"A hand…" she mumbled to herself. "It was a…a hand a walking…hand…"

"Perseveration?" Wednesday growled as she continued to scribble.

Riley raised her arms and pulled her hair to one side before stroking it nervously.

"N-No, I…I'm just…never mind." She dropped her hair and Wednesday could practically feel her forcefully blocking out the phenomena. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Doing the project."

"Oh, do you need me to-"

"No," the darker girl deadpanned.

Riley drew into herself and began to play with the frilled ends of her pale yellow sundress. The action pestered Wednesday to no end and soon she found herself unable to ignore the girl anymore.

"Just leave, I am more than capable of finishing this without your inconvenience."

To Wednesday's ever rising surprise she felt Riley's hand gently close around her shoulder. Brown eyes met cobalt and she nearly hissed at the kindness shining within them. Mentally she made a note to burn the current dress and throw its ashes into the ocean. It was too bad too, it was one of her favorites.

"Making you do all the work isn't fair to you," she persisted. Without missing a beat Wednesday flashed her a toothy grimace.

"Your existence isn't fair to me."

To say Riley Owens took the harsh statement badly was an understatement. The delicate hand on Wednesday's shoulder retreated immediately and tears began to sting the frail girl's eyes. Clambering off the bed Riley rushed to the door in an attempt to save face even though her sobs rang clearly throughout the dreary room. Wednesday was just about to relax when the bright girl suddenly stopped in the doorway. The Adams member watched her shaking shoulders for a moment and was a little startled when Riley spoke. She expected biting words; maybe she'd actually broken the girl into growing a backbone. Wednesday smiled bitterly as she waited to hear what kind of insults the girl could come up with.

The payoff however caused it to drop.

"I'm sorry," she began without turning around. Her wracking sobs broke her sentences a bit but she was still able to get them out. "I…I'll t-try to *hic* get what I…what I can done at home. I'll see you at *sniff* at school."

Without another word the yellow clad girl left the room. Wednesday was not bothered by her tears but at the same time not satisfied with them.

And that was truly alarming

**A/N: Say whaaaaaat?! I'm starting another story?! Why yes, yes I am. So, as you can see, this is a lady love'n story. I honestly cannot see Wednesday grown up and with Joel. Don't kill me shippers! So yeah, this was a pretty rough chapter. It was originally going to be a really long one-shot but then I started writiiiiing, and I started get more into feeliiiings rather than just awesome mindless seeeeeeex. So you can expect maybe five or six chapters before it's complete. I know this fandom is kind of small, but for those who read it I hope you really enjoy it.**


	2. 3 Weeks

"Would you like a Robin Egg?" Riley offered from her seat in front of Wednesday.

The girl in question ignored her as well as the candy, opting instead to focus on the book she was currently reading. The teacher had momentarily left the room and all the students immediately took advantage of the learning break. Riley, surprising her friends as well as the rest of the room, had begun sitting in the empty seat in front of Wednesday and periodically attempted conversation. This was surprising due to the fact that the partnered project was long over and yet the young girl continued to try and engage her polar opposite. The most confusing part about it was that she wasn't even being forced.

Wednesday had never commented on it and if it bothered her she never voiced her annoyance. She was mostly surprised Riley even attempted to talk to her again after making the girl cry. The strawberry blonde had approached her the day after the failed project meeting with a printed out copy of her own notes. Wednesday merely looked at them. They weren't of any use to her, the project had already been completed, but the fact that Riley had kept her word was interesting to Adams family teen. Nobody had ever gone out of their way to actually attempt to contribute before, and for that Wednesday decided to allow Riley her tolerance. She was still as annoying as hell, the stubborn little mouse, but soon Wednesday's biting remarks and sarcastic one-liners became fewer and farther in-between, thus leading to their now odd acquaintanceship. It had been nearly a month now and Riley showed no signs of letting it go.

"What are you reading?" Riley queried as she popped a Robin Egg into her mouth. Though she no longer stuttered over her words she still held a certain amount of caution in her tone when addressing the somber girl. Wednesday peered over her book as the other girl's naturally high voice rose even higher in question. She wondered if it would ever cease to grate on her ear drums.

"A book," she answered simply.

"About?"

"STD's."

Though Wednesday's voice remained in its ever passive monotone Riley's face heated exponentially at her words. Her eyebrow twitched in interest at the girl's flustered state as she began to absently tug at her lime green cardigan.

"Oh," she finally breathed and moved her hair to one side, an action Wednesday recognized as a nervous tick. "Is it for a medical class?"

"No," she answered as her stare bore into the girl before her. "I like to be informed for future reference."

Whether an implication of future actions was meant or not Riley was unsure, but it did not stop the flush that ran from her dimpled cheeks all the way down to the tops of her cleavage. Wednesday watched the reaction with interest, mildly amused at how easy it was to get the girl flustered.

"Would you like to borrow it?" Wednesday offered though she didn't mean for the girl to take her seriously. "I'm sure you'll probably need it the next time you have sex with Josh. Or was it Blake? I can't really keep up with who you're with nowadays."

Wednesday had basically just called her a slut, but she was still unsure herself as to why. Yes, Riley Owens was very popular amongst the boys in the school but she was also very oblivious to them. The darker haired girl often caught herself watching the interactions between her former science project partner and the boys around her, though she'd never admit it, and it almost made her smirk at how dense the bubbly girl was to all the attention. She seemed so fragile at times, and sometimes Wednesday could not differentiate whether the boys flanking her sides were attracted to her or just wanted to put her in their shirt pockets. Either way, the biting remark was out there and she wondered how the nervous girl would reply. She'd said it with a tone conforming to its socially accepted disgust. She herself held no qualms with women expressing their need for basic pleasures, but it was more fun watching Riley squirm.

"I don't-" she began in shock. "I haven't-"

Riley's eyes dropped to the table and her fingers combed rampantly through her thick tresses as she began to break down into a shivering, embarrassed mess. It was at this that Wednesday slipped up, and the girl before her was caught by surprise at the sight before her.

Wednesday was smiling. Her eyes were half lidded and jaw lax and the corners of her mouth turned slightly upward. It wasn't a sneer or a smirk or even sarcastic. It was a genuine smile of amusement, and it lasted a good half of a second before Wednesday caught herself.

"What?" she began in a mocking drawl. "Haven't even had your first kiss yet?"

Wednesday didn't really care about this fact, and she wasn't even really putting Riley down about it either, but she had to cover her tracks. That smile was a fluke. Riley for some reason turned a shade redder about this topic than when it had been about sex. With a quick shake of her head she mumbled "Not with a boy…" before turning back around in her seat. It took a moment before Wednesday realized the teacher had returned before attempting to stare holes into the back of Riley's strawberry blonde head. Sensing the gaze Riley did not turn around but instead reached behind her and placed a Robin Egg on Wednesday's desk. The dark haired girl stared at it for a good few minutes before finally grabbing the offending treat and popping it into her mouth. The crunch was satisfying but the chocolate tasted just like she thought it would.

Disgusting.

**A/N: Hey ya'll, just a heads up, the names of the chapters describe how long it's been since they've met. So you can expect small and large time skips to keep things rolling and see how long it takes for them to get to certain stages in their relationship. I haven't updated a story in so long, but I'm trying to get back in the groove.**


	3. 3 Months

Wednesday supposed she should have been grateful it wasn't a humid, sweltering night when she'd chosen to indulge in Riley's need to spend time with each other. But with hundreds of screaming teenagers breathing profanities and team spirit into her ears the only thing on her mind was a serious consideration of donating funds to the school to provide endless amounts of birth control and condoms.

Raising her scarf above her nose the dark clad girl surveyed the lit field quickly. The players had begun heading to the painted sidelines and Wednesday deduced the game to be already half over, and she snorted to herself in annoyance. Riley should consider herself lucky she'd come at all, but Wednesday knew the bulk of her acquaintance's participation was in the halftime show so she'd made sure to miss as much as she could before barreling into the sea of idiots that referred to themselves as the student body

Music began playing from the band as they marched across the field in formation, splitting off every now and then in decent synchronization. A saxophone player tripped on some up turned earth and a percussionist accidentally flung their mallet but otherwise soldiered on while smiling at their own blunders.

Wednesday just wished they would hurry up so she could leave.

And then there was Riley. Clad in black and gold the cheerleader trotted in line with the others shaking her pom poms and kicking her legs so high she looked like she belonged in a cabaret. Though they were dressed in their 'winter' uniform only Riley's upper body was completely shielded from the cold. Her legs however remained rather bare to the frigid temperatures, the fluttering skirt serving absolutely no purpose other than to add flair to her plain black compression shorts.

She pranced and jumped and fired up the crowd with chants that promised victory. Wednesday watched intently, unaware her scarf had slipped until she licked her lips and found them chapped. Pulling her coat tighter she pushed her way down the bleachers and closer to the field. By the time she made it the show was wrapping up and the players began scattering across the field to start the second half. Once more her eyes zeroed in on the blonde, trailing her bouncing ponytail as she chatted animatedly with her teammates. Wednesday told herself that if the bubbly girl didn't notice her within ten minutes she would leave, but before she could even finish that thought Wednesday's face was being assaulted by the cloud of Riley's visible breath.

"Did you see me?" she panted, obviously still winded from her routine.

Wednesday wanted to complain about personal space but Riley cut her off with a sharp tug to her coat before jogging over to the bleacher's exit.

"From what layer of hell did you find that abomination?" Wednesday deadpanned as soon as they were away from the crowd and standing on solid ground. Riley hesitated before giving a small smile. It had taken a little while, but the cheerleader had learned over time not to ever really take some of Wednesday's statements to heart. This had saved her quite a few tears.

"It's my cheerleading uniform," she said with a twirl. Wednesday watched her skirt flare before the girl started shaking and crossing her thighs together. Riley bit her bottom lip and shivered violently.

"Charming," Wednesday replied, eyes widening a little as Riley stepped close enough for their chests to brush. "Don't expect me to offer you my coat. You're an idiot for partaking in this stupidity in the first place."

"Sorry," she apologized but didn't step back. "But, don't you think it's kind of dark?" she began with a twinkle in her eye.

"…what is?" she asked, slightly intrigued by the dimpled smirk. She'd never seen the girl like this before.

"Cheerleading, I mean, we're cheering for someone else's demise. It's like we're starting a riot, the crowd just goes with it. They'll do anything as long as it's part of the chant."

By this time Riley was even closer, having subconsciously been seeking warmth. Wednesday licked her lips, seeming to be mulling over the cheerleader's words but really she was studying the ruddiness of her cheeks. Raising her arm Wednesday laid her hand on the side of Riley's thigh. The goose-pimpled flesh twitched under the soft fabric of her mittens and Wednesday's eyes flicked to Riley's throat when she suddenly swallowed hard.

"It's still moronic," she finally said but Riley didn't seem to register her words. Her mouth was parted and her breath hitched and Wednesday was shocked when her lower body suddenly throbbed.

"Riley!" A brunette cheerleader came running towards the two, smiling at Riley and pulling on her arm. Both girls were panting but for different reasons. "Come on we've got a couple more routines."

The strawberry blonde tried to turn away, tried to mutter an apology but Wednesday was already leaving.

Obligation held her there no longer.


End file.
